Group III nitride-based compound semiconductor light-emitting devices have been widely used, and many attempts have been made to improve characteristics of the devices. In general, a Group III nitride-based compound semiconductor light-emitting device is produced through epitaxial growth of a Group III nitride-based compound semiconductor on a substrate made of a material different from a Group III nitride-based compound semiconductor (hereinafter the substrate may be referred to as a “hetero-substrate”); for example, a sapphire substrate. In a most common epitaxial growth process, a Group III nitride-based compound semiconductor is grown so that the thickness direction of the semiconductor is along the c-axis, and the semiconductor has a c-plane main surface.
As has been known, when, in a Group III nitride-based compound semiconductor light-emitting device, for example, layers having a multiple quantum well structure are stacked in a c-axis direction (i.e., the interface between stacked layers is parallel to c-plane), a piezoelectric field is generated by strain in the light-emitting device, and quantum efficiency is reduced. Generation of such a piezoelectric field attributed to internal strain is also undesirable in the case of formation of a device other than a light-emitting device (e.g., HEMT).
In view of the foregoing, attempts have been made to develop a technique for epitaxially growing a Group III nitride-based compound semiconductor so that the thickness direction of the semiconductor is not along the c-axis.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2006-036561    Non-Patent Document 1: Koji Okuno, et al., Technical Report of The Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers ED 2002-20